The Analytical Chemistry Resource combines the mass spectrometry laboratory and the recently created metals analysis laboratory which has expanded our analytical capability to meet the increasing need of NYUCI investigators to measure concentrations of carcinogenic and mutagenic metals in a variety of biological and environmental matrices. The combined resource is headed by Dr. Jerome J. Solomon, who has directed the mass spectrometry laboratory since 1975 and is managed by Dr. Gerard Davidson, a newly recruited inorganic (metals) chemist and spectroscopist. Besides providing the analytical services of mass spectrometry (MS) and atomic absorption (AA) spectroscopy, Drs. Solomon and Davidson provide critical consultative services to center investigators in physical and inorganic chemistry, separations science and spectral interpretation (MS, NMR, UV). In addition to these services, resource personnel are involved in the training of students and center researchers in the use of MS, NMR and AA in their research.